


Thirty Days to Seduce Him (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Series: Thirty Days [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boy x boy, Did you honestly think there wouldn't be any-, Flirting, Gay, Karma isn't sure how to react, Kissing, Lots and lots of dresses, M/M, Nagisa has to seduce Karma, Seducing, Smutty smut :'), Thanks to Irina and Rio, The blue baby is trying to be seductive, cross-dressing, karmagisa - Freeform, wHaT aRe ThEsE sIgNs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Nagisa is given a task by Irina; he's supposed to seduce a male student at Kunugigaoka Junior High within thirty days. Whether it's from Class 3-A, or 3-E. Nakamura decided to jump in and say exactly who he's supposed to seduce; Karma Akabane. Now he has thirty days to try and seduce his best friend.Will he succeed?





	1. Day One, Part One

"Alright, listen up everyone! I have a task for each and every one of you!" Irina, or Professor Bitch, spoke up, catching everyone's attention. This can't be good... "If you will kindly see me after class, I'll explain your task, but know this; you all have thirty days to complete it!" Everyone agreed then class went back to being normal. After class, Nagisa got up and gathered his stuff, being one of the last people to leave. Karma walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Nagisa turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey, Karma. What's up?" "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house after school. Maybe study for the upcoming test, or just play games." His mercury eyes stared directly into Nagisa's azure eyes. He nodded, unable to just refuse. "Yeah, sure! I'll have to tell my mom, but other than that, I'm up for it." Karma ruffled his hair before walking to the door. "See you after school."

The bluenette watched him leave before grabbing his bag and headed to where Irina was, wanting to ask her about his task. He waited for everyone else to leave, then walked up to the blonde teacher. She turned to face him when she sensed his presence. "Lemme guess; you want to know your task." Nagisa nodded, holding the straps of his bag. "Well lucky you~ I have a very  _special_ task for you~" 

He gulped, scared of what it could be. "W-what is it?" Irina laughed quietly. "It's not anything too extreme, don't worry. You just have to seduce one of the male students at this school~ Class doesn't matter, as long as you choose one." Nagisa felt like collapsing. He has to seduce one of the male students?! No thank you. "Oh oh! Professor Bitch, I know someone he could try and seduce!" Rio butted in, since she wasn't that far from her.

"Nakamura..." Nagisa's voice sounded so small. Rio just smirked at him before looking at their teacher. "Alright, who?" "Karma." Nagisa almost did collapse. That's even worse! "Ohohoho~ I like it~ Okay, it's final. Nagisa, your task is to seduce Karma in thirty days. If you can get him wrapped around your finger, you get extra points." "I-I can't do that! H-he's my best friend!" 

"Just your best friend? Oh, sweetie, don't lie to yourself. You know you like him as more than a friend." Nagisa looked at the ground, his cheeks turning a bright red. "F-fine, I'll do it..." "Nufufufufu~ What's this? Are you two trying to make a pairing happen without my help?" Koro-Sensei's voice could be heard from behind Irina and Rio. "You little-" Both of the blondes tried to attack him, while little Nagisa left the room.

After school, Nagisa headed to the train station. "Nagisa, wait up!" Nagisa stopped and turned around when he heard a familiar voice. Karma was running up to him, smiling. "You still gonna come over?" The bluenette nodded as they started walking together. "Yeah, I just need to get a few things from home." They talked about random things while waiting for the train, Nagisa laughing at some joke Karma had made.

The train soon arrived and the two got on. Nagisa headed to a more empty car and sat down by the window, Karma sitting down beside him. Nagisa rubbed his head before pulling his hair down, since his head was starting to hurt. He moved to where he was lying down, curled up, using Karma's lap as a pillow. The redhead was shocked at first, but smiled when he saw how peaceful he was, so he made no effort to move him.

Karma ran his fingers through his soft hair, just admiring how the bluenette could fall asleep so easily with all the noises around them. Then again, he shouldn't be too surprised, seeing as Nagisa probably woke up very early.

After awhile, the train came to a stop. Karma didn't want to wake up his blue haired friend, so he just gently picked him up, grabbing their bags and getting off the train. Nagisa ended up waking up anyway, and his eyes widened when he realized that Karma was carrying him. "Um...K-Karma? Can y-you put me d-down please?" The redhead looked at him before gently putting him down. 

"T-thanks... I'll, um...I'll see you in a b-bit." Before Karma could reply, Nagisa ran off to his apartment, not wanting to answer any questions. He got to his apartment and headed straight to his room. He got changed into something more comfortable, which was a pair of short shorts and a soft shirt that reached just a bit past his waistline. He also packed a bag with pajamas, and a change of clothes for the next day. 

After changing his shoes, he left his room, explaining to his mother that he was spending the night at a friend's. He left the apartment shortly after eating and headed to Karma's house, holding the straps of the bag. It seemed a bit heavier than he remembered, but he didn't think too much about it and just kept walking. He arrived at Karma's house and knocked on the door. 

Almost instantly, the door opened and Karma looked at him. The redhead was wearing a dark purple collared shirt, kinda like the one he wore to the island, and ripped jeans. He opened the door a bit more so Nagisa could walk in, closing the door once the bluenette was inside. "What's with the bag?" "I...um...want to s-stay the night." Nagisa looked down at his feet. Karma ruffled his hair before heading to the kitchen. "You can put the bag in my room. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably be hungry again soon." Nagisa headed to Karma's bedroom, knowing exactly where it was from the times he's visited. He set the bag onto the rather large bed, before unzipping it. Well, no wonder it felt heavier. His mother had added a few girly clothes. He sighed then dug through the clothes, searching for a certain something.

_Time to put this plan into action..._


	2. Day One, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa puts his first plan of seducing Karma into action.

Soft footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Karma didn't have to turn his head to know that it was just Nagisa. He felt his presence, but was still caught of guard when two arms draped around his neck. "Ich liebe dich wirklich, Karma*." The bluenette whispered in his ear. The most that Karma knew of what he just said was that it was German. The redhead didn't know as much as Nagisa did, he especially didn't know much French or German, which the bluenette always aced.

"Erina avait raison, je ne vous aime plus qu'un ami*." And now he was speaking French? How complicated can this boy get? Nagisa slightly nibbled on his ear, thinking of what language to speak in next. He then decided to speak in one Karma actually knew; Italian. "Sei tutto per me*." The redhead looked at him almost instantly. "Really?" Nagisa nodded before covering Karma's eyes with a blindfold, before moving onto his lap and straddling him.

"Ti voglio cosí tanto*~" Karma gulped, feeling his pants tighten. Hearing Nagisa speak so fluently in these different languages was a turn on for him, and hearing him say things like  _that..._ It was hard to resist. Nagisa switched back to French as he unbuttoned Karma's shirt. "Voir plus*~" He stopped and took the blindfold off, looking at him with innocent eyes, but his actions...his  _outfit_ said anything but innocent.

Karma hadn't noticed until now, but Nagisa was wearing a white shirt that was obviously too big for him, and it seemed like, besides silky knee-high socks, he only had the shirt and his boxers on. Just what was he trying to accomplish...? "Ah, confused?" He was back to speaking Japanese. "It's just so...different to see you like this. What's with the sudden change? And just  _what_ were you saying?"

Nagisa smirked and leaned close to him. "That's for me to know, and you to find out~" He leaned back and got off his lap. "I think that's enough for now." He glanced at Karma and noticed the bulge in his pants. He leaned down and lightly pressed his hand down on the bulge, causing the redhead to groan and shut his eyes tightly. "W-where did you get all this confidence from?" He slightly opened his eyes to look at the bluenette.

He moved his hand away, staring directly into Karma's eyes. "Again, that's for me to know, and you to find out." He turned around and walked off to the hallway bathroom, slightly swaying his hips. Karma watched him, his gaze mostly on that ass of his. 

The redhead leaned back against the couch, chuckling quietly. "Didn't know it was even possible for Nagisa to be even more irresistible. Where did he even learn to do that..." He soon got up from the couch and headed to his bedroom. He then walked into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom, to get rid of his...'problem'.

  _One day down, one plan down. Slowly getting there..._ Nagisa thought while looking at himself in the mirror, smiling about his achievement. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Or, that's what he hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Nagisa would ace a lot of tests dealing with other languages because of asking Irina herself to teach him. I also headcannon that he aces in French and German the most just because- yeees.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> For those who don't know what Nagisa's saying.  
> *I really love you, Karma.  
> *Irina was right, I do see you as more than a friend.  
> *You mean the world to me.  
> *I want you so badly~  
> *Show me more~
> 
> Someone told me that I got the Italian sentences wrong, so I changed them. I still feel grateful that they told me-


	3. Day Two

About thirty minutes after what happened, Karma suggested to Nagisa (who was wearing a pair of loose pants and a tank top for pajamas) that they should watch a movie, or play a game. Nagisa agreed to watching a movie or two, and by the time the second movie was over, it was already well past midnight. Karma had offered for Nagisa to sleep in his room, but the bluenette kindly declined, saying he was fine with sleeping on the couch.

Nagisa opened his bag to get his blanket, and his face heated up when he saw what was inside outside of his clothes and blankets. Underneath his blanket were a few...'toys'. Along with a fresh box of condoms. Just what was his mother thinking?! He sighed and zipped the bag up after getting his blanket and lied down on the couch, curling up into a ball underneath his blanket, his thoughts drifting to why his mother would do such a thing.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Nagisa woke up to see a certain redhead lying on top of him, snoring quietly as he slept. The bluenette's face turned dark red as he stared at Karma. 

_When did he get there?!_

He sighed and lied back, deciding to not worry about it too much. But he had to worry about it, because Karma wasn't easy to move and he needed to get ready for school. "Karmaaaa..." The redhead slightly stirred before opening his eyes and looking at Nagisa. Before he could say anything, Nagisa lightly shoved at his chest to get him to move. He sat up and got off the couch, grabbing his bag.

Karma smirked as he watched him, resting his chin on his hand. "I didn't know that you were trying to give me certain signals, Nagi~" Nagisa's eyes widened and his face heated up. "Don't take that the wrong way, idiot! And don't go through my stuff!" Karma chuckled and grabbed Nagisa by the waist, pulling him onto his lap. "If you wanted it, you could just ask~"

Nagisa just froze in his grip, not speaking. "Hearing you beg would be nice too~" Karma purred in his ear, lightly nibbling on his ear. "Oh, Karma, fill me with your hot, sticky cum~" Nagisa shivered and got out of his grasp. "T-that's just w-wrong! F-first off, we're only in j-junior high. S-secondly..." His voice trailed off as he clutched his bag close to his chest. He shook his head and bolted to the hallway bathroom, not even looking at Karma.

The devilish redhead chuckled while watching him. "He so wants me."

~~~~~~

When Karma and Nagisa arrived, Koro-Sensei looked at them both. "You both are late!" His face turned purple with an X. "That is unacceptable!" Karma just laughed like it was nothing. "Sorry, Teach." He and Nagisa then headed to their seats, Nagisa still not looking at Karma the entire time. Rio leaned over to the bluenette, smirking. "Well? How'd the first attempt go?~"

"I'll...tell you at lunch." Nagisa said quietly. Rio nodded and sat up, focusing on Koro-Sensei. It only seemed like a few minutes passed by before lunch came around. Nagisa took his food and headed outside, sitting on the steps, with Rio following him to get the details. "Well?" The bluenette sighed and looked at his food. "It went rather well...I, um...managed to turn him on by speaking different languages...but this morning was embarrassing."

"Oh? What happened this morning?" Nagisa bit his lip before leaning to Rio, whispering about what he found in his bag, and the fact that Karma looked through his bag, then what happened a few minutes before they left. Both were unaware of a certain redhead classmate and a certain blonde teacher watching them. "That must've been so embarrassing. I'm so sorry, Nagisa." Rio patted his head.

Nagisa shook his head, giving a weak smile. "It's fine, it's not your fault. This whole task is embarrassing, though... I've never seduced anyone, and now I'm supposed to seduce my crush and best friend? What if he ends up hating me after the thirty days are up...? I'll never be able to face him." Rio pulled him in for a comfort hug. "I'm sure he won't hate you, Nagisa."

Karma smirked as he watched them, before turning to their teacher. "So that's what your plan was, huh? Tryin' to get me and Nagisa together, aren't you, Professor Bitch?" "Unless you want a face full of boobs, you'd shut your mouth." Irina threatened while still looking at Nagisa and Rio. Karma's smirk turned into a more sadistic one. "Sorry, but I like- Mff!" Before he could finish talking, Irina had placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed his face into her chest.

Nagisa soon stood up and headed back to the classroom. He glanced at Karma and Irina while walking and felt his heart break. Neither of them seemed to notice him, as Karma was too busy trying to get his face away from Irina's chest. The bluenette looked away and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus on school, and maybe some more seducing ideas...

When it came time for Irina's class, Karma actually arrived. Quite a few of the others were surprised, since he skipped her class a lot. Nagisa couldn't help but think that maybe, Irina had convinced him in some way to show up. Nonetheless, he paid attention, and even wrote down a few things she said about seducing someone. He looked up when Irina called on him. "Yes...?"

"Would you be a dear and show everyone that technique I showed you?~" Nagisa knew which one she was talking about and nodded, standing up. "Obviously you can't use it on me, so...who would like to help dear Nagisa with this?" Nagisa looked around the room, and seem shocked when Karma stood up. Both of them headed to the front, and the bluenette seemed nervous.

_Well... I guess this could be counted as a seducing attempt..._

"You know what to do, Nagisa." Irina moved off to the side, to give them more room. Nagisa looked directly into Karma's eyes. "Hit me." Him saying that seemed to shock everyone, especially Karma. "What, is that some sort of kink for you?~" Nagisa slightly rolled his eyes. "J-just do it." Karma sighed then raised his hand to slap Nagisa. Before his hand made contact with skin, soft fingers grabbed his wrist and a pair of lips crashed against his own.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

Karma's eyes widened when Nagisa decided to add tongue into the kiss.

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10..._

Everyone was watching closely, some of them wondering when the kiss would end.

_11, 12, 13, 14, 15..._

_16, 17, 18, 19, 20..._

Nagisa moved his hand to Karma's hair, brushing his tongue against the redhead's.

_21, 22, 23, 24, 25..._

_26, 27, 28, 29, 30..._

_31, 32, 33, 34, 35..._

Nagisa pulled away, moving his hand away and slightly wiping at his mouth. "That was only half of Bitch-Sensei's skills. I-" He turned his attention to Karma when he heard a small thud. The redhead looked dazed, his face red. His jacket was slightly off of his shoulder on one side.  "Did...Did I overdo it?" He looked at Irina then Karma then Irina again. 

"35 hits in a twenty second kiss isn't all that bad. You could've easily gone for 50, though." Nagisa slightly nodded before looking at Karma again. "That was  _only half_?" The redhead asked, looking up at the bluenette in front of him. Nagisa held his hand out to him and helped him stand up. "Yeah. Sorry..." Karma ruffled his hair, messing up his pigtails. "Don't be, Nagisa."

They walked back to their own seats and class continued. Nagisa couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, however... He wished it was more than just a demonstration, but he was unsure if Karma felt the same way. But then again, he had volunteered for it...

_What does all of this mean anymore...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I wanted to update this today is because today marks me and my wonderful girlfriend being together for nine months. <3 I know she'll most likely not see this, but I'm just happy that we've gotten this far.
> 
> dOUBT STARTED PLAYING- HA-
> 
> And then it was Swan Song. :]]]


	4. Day Three

_Karma <3 & Nagi_

_Karma...?  
_ **_3:17 PM._ **

_Hey, Nagi. What's up?  
_ **_3:17 PM._ **

_I was just wondering if you were mad at me..._

_You've been ignoring me since yesterday..._

_After our kiss...  
_ **_3:18 PM._ **

_Nagi, calm down. I'm not mad at you._

_Still surprised that what you did was only half of Bitch-Sensei's powers though.  
_ **_3:19 PM._ **

_Um...yeah...  
_ **_3:20 PM._ **

_There's actually something I wanted to ask...  
_ **_3:42 PM._ **

_Oh? What's up?  
_ **_3:43 PM._ **

_Would you be okay if...  
If I used something that Bitch-Sensei taught me...?  
_ **_3:44 PM._ **

_Ooh~ Front row seat of something interesting._

_Go ahead, Nagi. Give it all you've got.  
_ **_3:45 PM._ **

_Hold on... Need to get my notes._

_Okay, got 'em.  
_ **_3:45 PM._ **

_I want to feel you on top of me, staring into my eyes with those captivating mercury eyes of yours._  
_I want to run my hands across your smooth chest._  
 _Feel your soft kisses across my body until I have enough._  
 _I always feel weak when I'm around you._  
 _My legs feel like giving out whenever I see your smile._  
**_3:47 PM._**

 _Woah... I can't even tell if this is still you or not._  
_**3:48 PM.**_

 _Is it bad of me to want you?_  
_To feel your hands against my bare skin..._  
 _**3:49 PM.**_

 _You can stop now, Nagi-_  
_**3:50 PM.**_

_But I want to be your personal toy._   
_Is it bad to want that?_   
_**3:51 PM.**_

_Nagisa, please quit it._  
_**3:52 PM.**_

 _Did I go overboard...?_  
_**3:52 PM.**_

 _No._  
_That was just...wow._  
 _Bitch-Sensei taught you to do that?_  
 _**3:53 PM.**_

_Mostly..._   
_I'm sorry that you had to witness that. >_<_   
_**3:54 PM.**_

_Haha, it's fine, Nagi~  
**3:54 PM.**_

_Didn't know that the little Nagi had such a dirty side~_  
**3:55 PM.**

 _P-please don't tell anyone else! >////<_  
**3:55 PM.**

 _Your secret is safe with me, Na~gi~sa~_  
**3:56 PM.  
** **Seen.**


	5. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Slight smut warning!
> 
> Not a full-on smut, just a slight one.

_**Karma: Hey, think you can come over later? Sent at 2:17 PM, read at 2:19 PM.** _

_Nagisa: Yeah, sure! What for? Sent and read at 2:20 PM._

**_Karma: I just wanna hang out with you. :p Sent and read at 2:21 PM._ **

_Nagisa: Alright. ^^ Sent at 2:22 PM._

_That'll give me a chance for another seducing attempt... Has he even caught on to what I'm doing yet? I'm unsure..._

Nagisa quickly shook his head and paid attention to their teacher. His eyes slightly widened when Karasuma called on him for a demonstration. He hesitantly nodded before standing up, walking to the front of the class. Irina whispered something to Karasuma, who sighed in response before nodding to her. The blonde teacher left the classroom to go get something.

"To make it seem more real, it's been asked that Nagisa wears a girly outfit." Nagisa froze and his eyes widened. Irina came back with a black and red frilly skirt, what seemed to be an azure crop top, thigh high silk stockings, and a pair of black ankle boots. He hesitated before going over to her and getting the clothes, then headed to the bathroom to change.

However, he didn't realize that he'd find Karma there. The redhead's eyes locked onto him and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the clothing in Nagisa's hands. "Miss Irina wanted me to wear these..." He explained quietly. "Ah. Need help?" Nagisa slowly nodded, setting the clothes on the sink counter. He took his shoes and socks off before he was suddenly lifted up and set on the counter.

Nagisa looked at Karma and gave a small smile, before starting to unbutton his vest. Karma helped him get undressed and looked through the clothing after, while Nagisa just sat there in his underwear. "Well that sure is interesting." Karma muttered, glancing at Nagisa, who looked at him with a confused look. The redhead smirked and held up a pair of lacy girl panties.

 The bluenette's eyes widened and his face turned a dark red. "She really wants you to wear this, apparently." Karma watched as Nagisa quickly snatched the panties away. "L-look away!" He squeaked out. Karma did as he was told and looked away. A few minutes later, Nagisa said he could look now. He looked at the bluenette and his eyes widened when he saw Nagisa not only wearing the panties, but also the stockings too.

He had to restrain himself as he grabbed the shirt and helped Nagisa get it on, then did the same with the skirt, buttoning the two buttons on the side. He grabbed the shoes and gently grabbed one of Nagisa's feet, careful to not tickle him. The bluenette watched him, biting his lip. He then looked away so he could put his original clothes in his bag.

Karma picked him up and set him on the ground once he had the shoes on. The two then headed back to class, Nagisa being beyond embarrassed. Karma took his bag and set it by the door when they walked in. Everyone turned their attention to the two boys that just walked in. "Oh, there you are, Karma. Hmm...would you mind being a helper with our demonstration?" Irina asked with a small smirk.

Nagisa messed with the end of his skirt, his face as red as Karma's hair. He quietly squeaked when Karma draped himself over him. "Depends on what it is." He wrapped one arm around Nagisa's waist and pulled him closer. "It deals with defending yourself against a enemy who sneaks up behind you." Karasuma explained, ignoring Karma's actions to the bluenette.

"Oh? And lemme guess; little Nagisa here will be the victim for this, and I'll be the enemy?" Karasuma nodded. "Yes." Karma faintly smirked and looked at Nagisa, before whispering something to him that no one else heard or understood. Nagisa only slightly nodded, looking down at his feet. They moved over to where they had more room, Karma refusing to let go of the bluenette until he was told to.

Nagisa stood there as calm as possible, before getting major caught off guard when Karma wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Nagisa would've fought back, but he knew he would rub up against Karma doing so. Actually...that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

He started wiggling in Karma's grasp, trying to get his hands free. He could feel the bulge in Karma's pants grow to be just a bit more noticeable. Karma smirked as he watched Nagisa try to get free, before slipping his hand up his shirt, causing the bluenette to freeze instantly. 

_Everyone's watching us... I can't fight back even if I wanted to. You knew this would happen, didn't you, Miss Irina...?_

Nagisa's legs felt weak and his mouth was open as small whimpers and moans left his lips. Karma seemed to be enjoying himself as he played with Nagisa's nipple, keeping his other hand around his waist. Any movement that the bluenette made from his hips would cause him to rub against Karma. His hands were resting on the redhead's arm as his whole body felt weak from the pleasure.

Karma soon stopped and pulled his hand out from under Nagisa's shirt. He glanced at Karasuma before giving a sarcastic smile and picking Nagisa up. He walked to the door, grabbing both of their bags, and left the classroom, ignoring both Karasuma and Koro-Sensei as they told him to come back.

"There's no way I'm going back while you're in this condition." Karma muttered, holding Nagisa close. He glanced at the bluenette in his arms, taking note of how his hands just seemed to weakly grasp Karma's shirt. "Y-you planned that a-all along, didn't y-you?" Nagisa managed to choke out, slightly looking at Karma. "It was j-just easier with me i-in a skirt and a l-looser shirt."

"You just looked so irresistible, sitting in front of me with only laced panties and thigh highs. You always look irresistible. Not to mention that little stunt you pulled three days ago. Or the kiss. Or those texts. If you've been trying to seduce me, you've done a pretty good job."

Nagisa was quiet as he nuzzled close to Karma's chest. "...Je t'aime*..." Despite not knowing as much languages as Nagisa did, Karma did know exactly what he said, and couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Nagisa~" 

The bluenette instantly looked at him with wide eyes. "S-seriously?" Karma only nodded as he headed down the hill. "I've loved you for awhile, but never knew how to express it. When we went to Kyoto, I wanted to confess then, but everything happened and I never had the time. I never got the confidence to try since then..." He was quiet for the rest of the walk. 

When they finally arrived at his house, Karma set Nagisa down long enough to open the door, then he picked him back up and headed inside, closing and locking the door after getting their bags. Nagisa bit his lip as he grabbed onto Karma's shirt, looking up at the redhead. He was soon set down on a soft mattress. He looked to see that it was Karma's bed and suddenly realized what was going to happen.

"W-wait, Karma- I d-don't think- should w-we really be doing this...?" Nagisa gazed into mercury eyes as a soft hand rubbed against his cheek. "Look at the condition both of us are in, Nagisa. Honestly, I've resisted until now. Don't make me hold back any longer..." The bluenette was gently pinned down onto the mattress as a hand rubbed against his leg.

Karma did have a point. Nagisa bit his lip and slightly nodded. "A-alright.." He didn't fight Karma, slightly shivering when he felt his lips brush against the skin on his neck. He then felt his lips attack his neck and what was exposed of his shoulders in kisses and bites. He was starting to get impatient, but decided not to voice it. 

The redhead seemed to catch on, pulling away from his neck and admiring the marks that he left. He then grabbed at the ends of Nagisa's shirt and pulled the fabric up off of him, before unbuttoning the two buttons on his skirt. Nagisa's cheeks turned a bright pink and he slightly squeaked out when there was a sudden rush of air hit what was exposed of his thighs.

"K-Karma..." Nagisa managed to choke out as he stared at Karma with hazy eyes. He reached his hands up and grabbed onto the white fabric on Karma's chest, wanting it off. The devilish redhead smirked before unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off before leaning down to him. He gently pulled him into a kiss, rubbing his legs. Nagisa managed to wrap his legs around Karma's waist, the silk of the stockings rubbing against his bare back.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss and gently rubbed Nagisa's sides before leaning down and licking at one of his nipples. The bluenette moaned quietly and arched his back, closing his eyes. He kept thinking about the many ways that this was easily wrong, like the fact that they're only in junior high, or that...friends don't do this to each other.

_Friends also don't try to seduce the other... Will he even consider us friends anymore? I mean... He said he loves me, but... does he want our relationship to stay the same?_

Nagisa was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Karma gently pinch and twist his other nipple. His eyes shot open and his cheeks turned a dark red. He could only think about the pleasure that Karma was giving him now, the growing desire to have him fuck him. 

Karma pulled away from his nipple and glanced up at Nagisa, before trailing kisses down to his panties. He stopped right above the laced fabric and gently rubbed the very noticeable bulge. "K-Karma, please..." The bluenette choked out, looking down at his redheaded classmate. Karma looked up at him, faintly smirking. "Please  _what_ , Nagi-Chan?~" 

"P-please don't t-tease me..." Karma sat up and gently pulled Nagisa onto his lap, playing with the silk fabric on his legs. "Then what does the cute Nagi-Chan want me to do?" He trailed a finger against Nagisa's spine, causing him to shiver. He threw his arms around him, wrapping his legs around him too. "P-please fuck m-me! I w-want to be y-your personal t-toy... I w-want you, K-Karma!"

The redhead carefully pulled Nagisa's hair out of its elastic prison. "You won't be a toy, Nagi. Toys aren't allowed to feel the same pleasure their user does. Instead, you'll be my cute, little boyfriend. Understand?" The bluenette could only manage a small nod as he held onto Karma, his legs slightly shaking. He was gently placed on the bed again as Karma took off his pants, before getting up and moving over to the nightstand. He opened the first drawer, and took out two items.

He got back on the bed and looked at Nagisa, who had his eyes closed as his hips bucked into nothing. Karma chuckled softly then gently placed a hand on Nagisa's crotch, gently rubbing it before pulling the laced fabric off. The bluenette gasped quietly when he felt his hard dick finally be free from that annoying fabric. Now he was just left in the stockings, which Karma refused to let him take off.

Karma gently pulled him up and pulled him onto his lap, grabbing what looked to be a bottle of lube. He put some on his fingers before setting it off to the side and moving his fingers to Nagisa's entrance. "I need you to calm down, baby." Karma whispered in his ear. "This'll hurt more if you aren't calm." Nagisa slightly nodded, burying his face into the redhead's shoulder.

He was soon calmed down to where he wasn't shaking so badly. Karma gently kissed at his shoulder before slowly entering a finger into him. Nagisa gasped quietly as the odd feeling and couldn't help but whimper. "T-Take it out, p-please..." He whimpered, not liking it at all.

Karma took his finger out and gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Nagisa slightly nuzzled close to his chest, giving a small 'it's okay'. The redhead put the bottle and box back on the nightstand while holding Nagisa close. He got an idea and gently grabbed the bluenette's cock and ran his hand up and down it, occasionally teasing the tip.

It wasn't long before Nagisa became a moaning mess, holding onto him tightly. "K-Karma!~" Karma continued his actions, kissing at his neck and shoulders, leaving a few marks. He didn't even seem bothered about the fact that it was only Nagisa who was getting pleasured. Nagisa wanted to ask why, but he could hardly manage any words from the pleasure he was feeling. 

The redhead's movements sped up and Nagisa screamed out his name when he released, the sticky liquid landing on Karma's hand and their chests. He panted heavily before squeaking out in surprise when Karma leaned forward and licked his chest clean, before licking his hand clean as well. He carefully set Nagisa on the bed as he stood up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt and a pair of boxers for the bluenette.

"K-Karma?" Nagisa choked out as the redhead was helping him get the boxers on. Karma glanced at him before grabbing the shirt. "You wondering why you were the only one who got pleasured?" The bluenette nodded, slipping his arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Karma gave a faint smirk as he buttoned up the shirt. "Can I not treat my precious baby without being questioned?" 

"I-I'm not saying t-that you can't..." Nagisa covered his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed. Karma gently grabbed his hands and moved them away from his face. "Hey. Don't worry about me, okay? Just get some rest." Nagisa slightly shifted before managing to pull Karma down on him. "W-will you take a n-nap with me?" He asked quietly, softly.

The devilish redhead smiled and gave him a small kiss before pulling him close. "Of course, Nagi~" He ran his fingers through his hair, refusing to let go of him. Nagisa whispered a small 'thank you' as he started to drift off to sleep.

_You're so very welcome, Nagisa... My precious bluenette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love you.
> 
> This chapter was actually pretty fun to write. xD


	6. Day Five

When Karma woke up, Nagisa wasn't there. He found a letter on his nightstand from the bluenette, explaining how his mother had wanted him back home after hearing that he had left school before class ended. Karma felt his chest ache, feeling this sense that...something bad could've happened to the petite male. He tried not to think too much about, deciding he'd ask Nagisa about it at school the next day.

_**~~~~~~** _

As Karma headed to school, his hands stuffed into his pockets, he couldn't help but think about the possibility of seeing Nagisa in a terrible condition. What he didn't expect seeing, however, was Nagisa sitting on  _his_ desk, wearing the girls' uniform, looking all cute with his hair braided. The redhead almost choked on air and quickly walked to the back of the class, sitting down on his chair then pulled Nagisa onto his lap.

Most, if not all, of their classmates watched them before their attention turned to their blonde teacher as she walked in. Karma didn't really pay attention and instead, his focus was on the cute bluenette on his lap. He played with loose strands of his hair, before gazing at his neck and leaving a light kiss on the exposed skin. He watched as Nagisa inhaled, his breath getting caught in his throat, and he struggled on focusing.

Karma couldn't help but smirk as he left more kisses on his skin, adoring how Nagisa reacted. When lunch came around, Nagisa dragged him away from everyone else, his cheeks tinted with pink.

When he had asked for an explanation, Karma only shrugged and replied with, "Because you're cute and irresistible, and plus I want others to know you belong to me."

"M-my mom will kill me if s-she sees any marks on m-my neck!"

"But then she'll know that there's someone who's daring enough to go against what she wants for you and is very willing to snap her neck if need be."

Nagisa's eyes widened at his boyfriend's words. "K-Karma, you can't just t-threaten to do that!"

"I can and will, especially if it's dealing with you, Nagisa."

"...Y-you're impossible."

"But you still love me~"

"N-no denying t-that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and Scarlet Letters are going to be my last updates for a few days, I...I just need to take a break... I'm stressing myself with trying to get at least something out each day or two days, and it's stressing me out...


	7. Day Six, Part One

"Tests are today, aren't they?"

"Yeah... I hope I don't fail!"

"Koro-Sensei would want us to score in the top fifty, right?"

"Most certainly!"

Nagisa bit down on his lip as he looked at all of his classmates, standing in the back near Karma's desk. The redhead seemed to notice how nervous he was, and gently grabbed his hand. "Nagisa? You okay?" He asked softly, gently pulling the bluenette close. "I'm fine," Nagisa choked out, not looking at his boyfriend. 

Karma gently pulled him onto his lap, holding him close. "Nagi, something's wrong. Was it her?" Nagisa shook his head, slightly moving to nuzzle close to Karma. "Kinda. She...she wants me to get in the top ten, Karma..." "And if you don't?" "She...she would strip my abilities to visit you, take me out of E Class, force me to study until I reach the top score." Karma's grip seemed to tighten on Nagisa, his eyes narrowing at nothing.

"It's fine, Karma... I'll be fine, I'm sure. She's done this before..." "You're my boyfriend now, Nagi. It's my job to protect you from people like her." Karma gently kissed his shoulder. "Promise me something, will you? Promise me you'll at least aim for the top fifty." Nagisa slightly nodded, turning to kiss Karma's cheek. "I'll try." 

"Thank you, baby~" Karma placed a small, sweet kiss on his lips. "I believe that you can do this."

_**~~~~~~** _

_**After the tests~** _

"Alright, quiet down everyone! Or else I won't be able to announce this!" Koro-Sensei waved his tentacles around, trying to get everyone to settle down. Nagisa glanced over at Karma and noticed how upset he seemed. He frowned before focusing on their teacher. 

The scores were told as to who got the top scores in both E Class and in all, Koro-Sensei being caught off guard when Terasaka and a few of his buddies threw in Home Economics. Once he was finally able to, Nagisa got up and walked over to Karma, wanting to know why he was so upset. "Hey, Karma."

The redhead looked at him immediately and gave a small smile. "Hey. You got in the top fifty." He moved one of his arms to wrap it around Nagisa's waist. "You did too. We all did." Nagisa leaned close to kiss his cheek, which gave the devilish redhead to pull him onto his lap. 

"Hey...how come you seemed so upset?" Nagisa moved to look at him, his eyes filled with worry. He gently placed a hand on his cheek, trying to read his emotions. Karma averted his gaze, resting his head on Nagisa's shoulder. "Ah, it's stupid." He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of strawberries that seemed to come from Nagisa's hair. He seemed to just relax as the bluenette ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Karma, and I want you to know that I care about you. I want to know why you're upset, even if it's stupid." Nagisa seemed to know just what to say. Karma sighed quietly before moving his head away, glancing around at the rest of their classmates. "I'll tell you, but not here." He stood up, gently picking Nagisa up to where he was holding him before pushing his chair back and leaving the classroom.

Once they got outside, Karma gently set Nagisa down before sitting down on the steps, gesturing for the bluenette to do the same. Nagisa plopped down beside him, his attention fully on him. The redhead explained why he was upset, never once meeting the bluenette's gaze. After he finished speaking, a pair of small arms wrapped around him, catching him off guard at first.

Karma turned to finally look at Nagisa, mercury staring into azure. No words needed to be said between the two as the petite male leaned close and planted a small kiss on his boyfriend's nose. Karma placed a hand on his cheek and closed the gap between them with a kiss. 

Of course, their moment was easily ruined by a certain tentacled teacher. Karma pulled away from the kiss, grabbing the Anti-Sensei knife he had on his leg then went after Koro-Sensei. "You better delete that picture!"

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at his boyfriend's actions. "Oh, Karma... Never change."

What they weren't aware of was the fact that their summer adventures were only just beginning.


	8. Day Six, Part Two

_**Heading to Okinawa...** _

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Hinano exclaimed as she stood by the railing, gazing out at the sea. Everyone who heard her definitely agreed. "Heh, doesn't seem like Koro-Sensei is enjoying it as much." Isogai pointed out as he looked at their tentacled teacher. Maehara looked at Koro-Sensei before laughing due to how he looked.

Meanwhile, Karma and Nagisa were on the other side of the boat, just talking to each other about random things. Occasionally, Nagisa would lean up and kiss Karma's cheek, or the redhead would pull him into a hug and just hold him. They were basically just being really sweet to each other.

"Do you think our plan will work?" Nagisa had asked at one point, talking about the assassination plan that they had all thought of. "I think it has around a fifty chance of succeeding." Karma ran his fingers through Nagisa's soft blue hair, since it was currently not in its usual style. The bluenette gave a small nod, leaning against his boyfriend. 

When they arrived at the island, everyone was so excited. Isogai had told everyone before that they'll wait on the assassination until after dinner, so they could enjoy the day while also still working. When they were handed drinks, no one saw anything wrong with it, not seeing it as anything suspicious. Unaware of what it would do to some of them later on.

_**~~~~~~** _

The whole day was filled with activities that were both fun and helpful to their assassination plan. Now the plan was finally going into action. They had Koro-Sensei exactly where they wanted him. However... They didn't have the slightest clue of just how badly the plan was going to fail.

Koro-Sensei watched the video, unaware of the water that was being let into the building. When the video was over, the water was set and everyone got in their positions. Koro-Sensei had now noticed the water due to the video mentioning changes. His tentacles were taken out and the next thing he knew, the building walls were no longer there and instead he was trapped in a water cage.

Nagisa struggled a bit at first with having balance, but managed to not fall over, luckily. Ritsu appeared shortly after with her guns out. And that was when everyone who was apart of the water cage started firing their own guns, making sure that their aims weren't at Koro-Sensei himself.

Then, it was finally time for Chiba and Hayami to do their thing. They both appeared from out of the water, aiming their guns at their target. The two snipers pulled the trigger, then the next thing anyone knew, there was an explosion of sorts. 

Nagisa gasped for air when he broke through the surface of the water, seeing as the gear he previously had was knocked off when he was practically thrown into the water. "Did we do it?" He heard one of his classmates ask. He had a terrible gut feeling that they didn't. And that was when  _he_ popped out of the water. Koro-Sensei in a small ball-like thing. Which was apparently called his 'Absolute Defense' form. 

The bluenette's face went blank, but he was starting to struggle with staying afloat. "Nagisa!" His attention turned to Karma, who was gesturing for him to swim over to the motorboat. Nagisa quickly swam over to him, taking notice that the others, after someone had grabbed Koro-Sensei, were heading to the docks. He got over to Karma and just barely managed to grab his hand, before he was pulled out of the water.

A towel was draped over his shoulders as soon as he was sitting correctly, and he couldn't even speak before he felt a slight tug on his hair and realized Karma was drying and fixing his hair. After doing so, Karma brought them over to the docks, helping Nagisa out of the boat before taking Koro-Sensei away from the person who had him.

"So you can't run away, huh? Guess I can do this then!" He pulled out his phone and let it lean against a rock before placing Koro-Sensei right in front of it. Their teacher was instantly embarrassed due to what picture was showing, and it only got worse when Karma put a sea slug on him.

Nagisa ran over to stop him, but Koro-Sensei was taken away from Karma by Karasuma before he could. The not-so-octopus was placed into a small, plastic bag and Karasuma kept a hold of him as everyone headed back to the hotel. Karma slowed his steps so he could walk beside Nagisa, who still had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"We failed," the bluenette whispered, not giving his boyfriend a single glance. "I already had a feeling that we would, but... It still hurts. We were so close..." Karma stayed quiet, before grabbing Nagisa's hand and intertwining their fingers. This surely caught Nagisa's attention and he looked at Karma before looking at their hands. He gave a small whimper-like noise before giving Karma's hand a small squeeze.

When they got back to the hotel, the students who were in the water excused themselves to go change back into their normal clothing. When Nagisa came back, Karma had pretty much dragged him over to a table. The bluenette didn't mind much, he was actually rather fine with it.

Everything was just seeming to be so peaceful.

...Until it wasn't.

When Nakamura collapsed, panic ran through Nagisa's whole body and he had rushed to help her. There were quite a few others who weren't feeling all that great as well. Around half of the class had fallen into a sick-like state, and quite honestly, Nagisa was panicking. Occasionally, while helping Takebayashi and Okuda, he'd glance over at Karma, just to make sure he didn't suddenly fall ill as well.

Karasuma had received a call from an unknown number, saying to bring Koro-Sensei plus the smallest girl and smallest boy to a certain hotel. Karma had moved to Nagisa's side at this point, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hand and just holding it, knowing that his precious bluenette was the smallest boy in the class. 

And Terasaka decided it was a smart idea to point out exactly  _who_ the smallest two were, calling them pipsqueaks and smacking them on the head a few times. Which, of course, had earned him a death glare from a certain devilish redhead.

"Alright," Karasuma spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "I need those of you besides Takebayashi and Okuda that are still healthy to come with me. We'll be going to the hotel, as a group. There's no doubt that whatever this person wants with your teacher, Nagisa, and Kayano is something that will not be accepted. Takebayashi, Okuda, you two will stay here and take care of the sick students."

Everyone seemed to agree with this, and so they were off. Irina insisted on following along with them, and after practically begging Karasuma, she was allowed. On the ride there, Karma insisted on keeping Nagisa beside him, not seeming to be okay with the idea that it was very, very possible he could've been in serious danger. And he would glare at anyone who tried to get anywhere close to the bluenette, except for the teachers.

When they stopped, they were faced with the problem of climbing a mountain. While Karasuma was starting to tell everyone they should head back, Isogai was the first to prove that the students, in fact, could actually climb the mountain. And that's what they did. 

By the time Karasuma had finally gotten to the top with Irina on his back, the students were waiting for him. They obviously had to come up with a plan, or else all of this would just fail.

For the most part, everything was fine. Irina distracted the guards and they were able to continue on. Things only really started to get a bit out of hand when they faced Smog. Karasuma was rendered unable to fight due to Smog's gas can, but the students were quickly able to defeat him and continue on.

And now they were faced with Grip. Smashing glass with his bare hand and not seeming intimidated by the group. When he noticed that Karasuma was unable to fight, he took out what seemed to be a phone, only for it to get smashed to the window thanks to Karma.

"You seem fairly average for a pro, if you ask me. And is breaking glass supposed to be intimidating? Because I can do that. But I wouldn't...call in reinforcements as an opening move. But then I'm not especially threatened by a bunch of amateurs."

"Alright. Put your money where your mouth is," Grip took off his jacket, cracking his knuckles. "If you insist," Karma chuckled before lunging towards Grip. Nagisa couldn't focus on anything else that happened, his mind clouded with worry. He shut his eyes, not wanting to think about any of the negative outcomes of this fight.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was walking ahead of him. Well, everyone but Karma. The redhead was waiting for him, his calm gaze settled on Nagisa. "You okay?" He asked softly. Nagisa slightly nodded, walking over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...worried." Karma faintly smirked, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Aww, little Nagi-chan was worried about me?~" He purred, leaning close to him and kissing at his neck.

"Ahem! I am right here!" Koro-Sensei interrupted, just as Karma was about to bite Nagisa's neck. The redhead growled and pulled away, before flipping off the ball in Nagisa's hand. He, however, kept his arm wrapped around the bluenette's waist as they continued walking to catch up to the others.

When they finally caught up to everyone, Ritsu made an announcement. "Might be tricky," Hayami said, "this is the club floor." 

"A bar's the last place we belong," Isogai commented, looking at Karasuma. "Koro-Sensei and Mr. K, you hide here," Meg spoke up, catching their attention, "leave the tricky part to those most qualified. We'll unlock the door to the VIP stairs. You fellas might be out of your depth in a club, but us girls will do just fine." The other girls seemed to agree with her.

"No way," Karasuma disagreed, "I'm sorry, it's too dangerous."

"Ah!" Karma lightly hit his fist against his hand. "Well, plan B?" He looked at Nagisa as he said that, which, of course, made everyone else look at the bluenette as well. Nagisa blinked a few times, before looking at the others, just as confused as they were.

But honestly... when he figured out what exactly was going on, he should've seen it coming.

His cheeks were tinted with red as he followed behind the girls, lightly tugging at the skirt he was wearing. "C'mon, man up! You're supposed to protect us!" One of the girls said, before grabbing Nagisa's arm and pulling him to the front. "I don't like this..." Nagisa whimpered, looking at the girls. 

"Aww! But you look adorable, Nagisa!" Kayano hugged his arm, smiling at him. "T-that doesn't mean I'm f-fine with this!" None of them realized that they were being watched. "C'mon, it's only for a little while. After we're done here, you can change into your normal clothes, alright?" Meg told him, in which the bluenette nodded.

Everything else that happened after, Nagisa just didn't want to think about. Once they were out of there, he took his normal clothes from Karma and headed to the bathroom as soon as he could. He came back about two to three minutes later, holding the other clothes in his hand. 

"Oh! You changed out of your dress, that was fast." Kayano spoke when she noticed him. "Not fast enough..." Kayano tilted her head. "Hm? What's bothering you?" Karma's attention turned to Nagisa, quietly watching him. "Nothing... I feel so stupid. I mean, let's face it; you girls didn't need me in there. I didn't contribute to anything."

Karma grinned before showing off the picture of Nagisa he had on his phone. "That's not entirely true, Nagi~" "DELETE THAT IMMEDIATELY!"

_**~~~~~~** _

Finally, after everything... here they were, on the roof, facing Takaoka. He was currently speaking, and pointed at Nagisa. "You specifically, Nagisa, must answer for the grave injustice done to my reputation." Nagisa's gaze went to the ground, forcing himself not to break down. 

"I get it; he asked for the shortest students to come because he knew Nagisa would be one of them." 

"Hm... I see," Karma walked up, catching everyone's, including Nagisa's, attention, "so this actually has a lot more to do with you settling a score than anyone saving the world. Think about it; is beating up a kid going to repair your self esteem? Wouldn't someone  _my_ size be more interesting?" 

Nagisa had this warm feeling in his chest when he realized the reasoning behind what Karma was doing; he was trying to protect him. He took a deep breath before handing Koro-Sensei off to Kayano, walking over to the redhead. He leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering a small 'thanks' before following Takaoka to the heliport. 

He walked up the stairs after Takaoka, before making it to the heliport. Everyone quickly followed after to watch the fight, Karma at the head of the group. 

_You better be okay, Nagisa... You better..._

The fight had soon begun, and Karma kept hoping that Nagisa would make it out alive. As he watched Takaoka pretty much beat up the poor bluenette, he clenched his hand into a fist, so desperately wanting to join the fight. 

"Let Nagisa handle this on his own," Terasaka told him, which only added to his anger. "Do you see the shape he's in? At least if I was in there, Takaoka wouldn't be winning so easily." Karma growled, narrowing his golden gaze at his classmate. 

"Just watch, Karma."

The redhead rolled his eyes before turning around to watch the fight. It all seemed like a blur to him, he could hardly focus at all. All he could register was seeing Takaoka knocked out and running to Nagisa as soon as he could. He pretty much threw himself at Nagisa, his arms wrapping around the bluenette's small body.

Nagisa faintly smiled before hugging back, burying his face into Karma's chest, taking in his familiar scent, practically moaning from feeling the warmth Karma gave him. Before he could even say no, Nagisa was picked up, which made him instantly wrap his legs around Karma's waist. "I love you," he choked out, his voice just barely a whisper.

"I love you too, Nagi. I love you so much." Karma placed little kisses on his neck and cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay..." 

When they got back to the hotel, pretty much everyone rushed to tell the others the good news. Well, everyone but Karma and Nagisa. Karma had practically dragged Nagisa to one of the hotel rooms, after getting permission from Karasuma to do such.

Now they were sitting on the bed, the door closed and locked, as Karma left little kisses on any exposed skin on his bluenette. Nagisa whimpered quietly, clutching his boyfriend's shirt while rubbing against him, desperately wanting him. "K-Karma," he just barely managed to say, "p-please... I w-want... I  _need_ you..." 

Karma pulled away from kissing his neck, moving to look at him. "Will you be able to handle it? I don't want to rush you into this, Nagi, especially if you aren't fully ready." He spoke softly, running a finger against his spine. Nagisa let out a small whimper before nodding, some of his hair falling in front of his face. "I'm r-ready... P-Please, Karma..." Karma moved his hair out of the way, kissing his cheek. "Alright," he grabbed at the end of Nagisa's shirt, "since you asked so kindly~"

His shirt was pulled off, leaving him with a bare chest. Nagisa fumbled with the buttons on Karma's shirt, before managing to take it off of him, along with the shirt underneath, leaving them both shirtless. As Karma was helping with getting the bluenette's pants off, he noticed something while pulling the fabric off of his legs. "Oh?" He had fully pulled off the fabric at this point, faintly smirking at what he saw. "And what might this be?"

Nagisa still had on the socks he was wearing earlier when cross-dressing. "I w-wanted to give you a t-treat..." He whispered, his cheeks warming up. Karma looked at him before kissing his cheek, pulling the socks up since they had fallen when he pulled Nagisa's pants off. "You look so adorable~" He purred, leaning close to his neck and lightly kissing it.

"K-Karma, please..." He whimpered, bucking his hips up. "P-please! I n-need you!" Karma looked at him, before pulling off his boxers. "You know I don't have any lube with me..." Nagisa shook his head before grabbing his hand, opening his mouth. 

The redhead caught on to what he was trying to do and nodded, before letting him take in three fingers into his mouth, coating them fully with saliva. When he pulled away, he panted softly before looking at Karma. "I k-know it's not as effective, but it h-has to work." He then led his hand to his hole, placing his other hand on Karma's shoulder to keep himself steady, moving to where he was on his knees.

"Someone's eager," Karma commented, giving a faint smirk when Nagisa looked at him, before slowly entering a finger into him. Nagisa gasped out, his grip on the redhead's shoulder tightening, before relaxing so he could get used to the feeling. His body leaned against Karma's as he just let himself relax. "You okay?" Karma asked softly after a bit of just quietness, minus the occasional whimper.

Nagisa gave a small nod, moving how he was to a more comfortable position. His lips turned into a smile as he felt Karma kiss his cheek. He moved his head to look at him, before leaving a small kiss on his neck, just wanting to drown himself in Karma's warmth, in his scent. 

Oh, his scent... Nagisa could go on and on about how comforting and addicting it was. 

He, however, was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a slight smack against his rear. He moaned softly at the feeling, throwing his arms around Karma's neck. Shivers ran down his spine when he heard the redhead chuckle. "You sure you're okay, baby?" 

"Mhm..." Nagisa nuzzled his head against his neck, "perfectly a-okay." He must've really spaced out because he hadn't noticed when Karma pulled his fingers out. His attention turned to his boyfriend when he heard the sound of a zipper and clothes rustling, which made him confused. His gaze, however, moved from looking at Karma to looking at his hardened dick.

A whimper-moan-like noise left his throat as he just imagined how it would feel to have such inside him. "We don't have to do this," Karma's soft voice caught his attention, "we can wait." Nagisa shook his head, nuzzling against Karma. "I w-want this," he whispered, running his finger against the tip, "I w-want you..." 

The redhead gently kissed his cheek, giving a quiet 'alright' before moving how they were, gently placing Nagisa down on the bed. He lined up to his hole, looking at the bluenette, gently grabbing one of his hands. "You ready?" His voice still had a soft tone to it. Nagisa gave a small nod, intertwining their fingers together.

"Alright..." Karma leaned to him and gave him a small kiss, before slowly entering into him. Nagisa shut his eyes tightly, taking in shaky breaths, before letting his body just relax. Soft little kisses were left on his arms, legs, and chest as Karma fully entered him, and it took him a few minutes to adjust to the feeling.

He felt so...full. And it was amazing.

When he finally adjusted, he was practically  _begging_ Karma to fuck him until he couldn't walk, his legs wrapped around his waist, and his fingers running through a mess of red hair. "Ah... you're so cute~" Karma purred before thrusting deep into him, instantly hitting a spot that seemed to drive Nagisa crazy. "K-Karma!~" Nagisa arched his back, almost screaming out in pleasure, his hole tightening around him.

"O-oh shoot-" Karma forcefully pulled out, releasing his seed onto Nagisa's stomach. He chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing his neck. "Look at that...you being so adorable pushed me to an early release." He kissed just below his ear before entering him again.

Nagisa moaned at the feeling, tilting his head back, before squeaking when he felt Karma's hand wrap around his member, his thumb pushing against the tip. "K-Karma..." He whined out, bucking his hips up, trying to get his hand off. "What's the magic word, baby?" "P-please!"

He gasped out when Karma decided it was a good idea to thrust deep into him again, hitting the exact same spot as before. He whimpered, scratching at his back, desperately wanting to release.

Each thrust, each hit against that one spot, each kiss against his burning skin brought Nagisa closer to releasing, only to be stopped by the redhead. It was so painful, being denied his release. His words became a jumbled mess, and the only thing that seemed even the slightest bit recognizable was his whimpers and whines. Scratch marks were pretty much all over the upper part of Karma's back at this point, and he felt like he was going to explode.

Especially when Karma released into him, and yet again, he was denied his own release. 

Karma moved them to where Nagisa was on his lap, running his free hand against his back. "Do you want something, baby?" He asked softly, slightly rubbing his tip with his thumb. Nagisa didn't reply, and instead moved to where Karma was just a bit deeper inside of him, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly.

The redhead chuckled softly before letting go of his member. Nagisa gasped out, releasing his cum onto both of their chests. But even then, he didn't seem satisfied, like there was still something more that he wanted.

"If there's something you want, baby, you're going to have to use your words."

"...re..." 

"Hm?" He looked at him. "What was that?"

" _More,"_ he held onto Karma as tightly as he could, nuzzling his face against his chest, as if he was scared of letting go. 

Karma gave a faint smirk at this, running his fingers through his hair. "More of what?"

" _You_ ," his dazzling blue eyes looked up at Karma, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Karma gave him a small kiss, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "And only me?" He asked softly, not breaking their eye contact. He felt something flutter in his chest as he watched Nagisa's head move up and down in a nod.

"Alright. I'm sure we can arrange that~" 

**Author's Note:**

> Right after Karma said "See you after school", the lyrics "Karma's gonna come collect your debt" came on. I love this. XD


End file.
